


Cicero

by DocGorpy



Series: Cicero [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Bliss, Grizz x Sam - Freeform, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy
Summary: Marcus Tullius Cicero once said, "If you have a garden and a library, you have everything you need."Grizz agrees, to some extent.





	Cicero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Cicero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933043) by [Masha_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha_M/pseuds/Masha_M)



> So this is an alternate reality in which the developments in the final episode of season one didn't happen. The expedition comes back with the most wonderful news, and life goes on for the town of New Ham. The farm is thriving, as are it's beneficiaries. 
> 
> It's just a oneshot for now. If I feel like adding a chapter or two, I might.
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes I might've made with the timing of the events like the crops growing and the time it would take to build certain things, I did minimal research on this. 😬

Sam is looking out into the large forest clearing, which by no small miracle, has now turned into a modest little farm. He remembers how miniscule Grizz's garden used to be compared to it, when he was still growing carrots in raised boxes and teaching Sam how to harvest them properly. Sam sighs in contentment.

He can see and smell everything, all the crops that were painstakingly planted as soon as winter was over, all the carrots, potatoes, corn, tomatoes, he can't even remember all the vegetables they were able to grow. All the scents and colors are bombarding his senses and he feels better than he has in a long time.

A small bun of hair pokes out from behind a wheelbarrow of wilting clumps of grass and Sam spots Grizz standing up from weeding the carrots. He also sees Bean's colorful hijab after Grizz offers her both his hands to pull her up from the dirt. Bean dusts herself off and jokes about something, but Sam is too far away to read her lips. They both laugh, and Sam smiles fondly as Grizz waves goodbye to her and starts walking towards the house.

The house is a small cabin at the edge of the forest clearing that the farmers use when they go out to work the land. Consisting of three bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living area, the cabin was built in haste in under two months, by none other than Grizz himself. It was not without the help of the guard, but nonetheless, Sam is starting to think that there are very few things that Grizz doesn't know how to do. He finds himself thanking God periodically that no matter how dissapointed God may have been in him, God still delivered and helped him find the big gorgeous dork that is currently walking towards him.

Sam's about to go meet Grizz when he is pulled back by a tug on the back of his shirt, he turns around, and Becca is signing aggresively at him with one hand, while handing him the baby with the other, that she needs to pee and Eden won't stop fussing when she gets put down.

Sam happily takes Eden in his arms and whispers sweet nothings into her soft, sparse hair. He has concluded that babies smell amazing and wishes that he could have ten bottles of _Eau de Bébé_. He dances with Eden in his arms and spins around as he goes. Eventually, he faces the open door and is given a big hug by a giant, floppy-haired grizzly bear that smells like sweat, soil, and sun. It's familliar and sweet.

He looks up at Grizz and the corners of his eyes automatically wrinkle up in a grin. On Grizz's face is his usual lopsided smile, and some splats of mud along his jawline. "You're dirty," Sam whispers.

Grizz realizes and lets go reluctantly, "Whoops, sorry," he signs, the line of his lips becoming even more crooked.

"I, personally, like it, but I don't think Eden is as appreciative," Sam signs, finally getting a free hand.

Grizz chuckles. "Maybe later?" he winks.

" _Really_ dirty."

Grizz's mouth puckers up, as if to say 'ooh', feigning surprise at Sam's boldness. It was with Sam's boldness after all, that they had their first kiss. Of course, Grizz had guts enough to ask, but if Sam hadn't leaned in to actually do it, they might not be where they are today. Grizz also remembers when he was admittedly being an asshole and avoiding Sam when he was trying to apologize before Grizz left to find the land they're working on. Without that last minute kiss, he probably wouldn't have made it home to bring the good news.

Becca steps out of the bathroom, right on cue, reaching out to her baby with open arms. "Sorry to sound so demanding guys, but the porta potty needs cleaning again. It's starting to smell." With no way to connect the pipes in town to feed the clearing, they've had to improvise a little bit on the amenities, but Becca still loved bringing Eden out when she could, ever since they were able to cut a path in the woods for cars to pass through. It was no asphalt freeway or cobbled stone street, but a simple dirt road that the whole town was proud to have contributed to. It made everything easier, from delivering crops to transporting farmers and their visitors. More than an hour's hike turned into a five to ten minute drive.

"On it," Grizz says while signing.

Becca brings Eden close to her face and says in her baby voice, "Thank you, uncle Grizz, how thoughtful of you, yeah." Eden stirs a bit and somehow by the particular sound of her whines, Becca immediately understands that she's hungry. Sam wishes he could too. "You hungry, baby?"

"I'll go help Grizz," Sam announces, leaving Becca alone to breastfeed.

He finds Grizz clambering around in the back with a bucket and a toilet brush, his hands are protected with dishwashing gloves, colorful and very floral, which provides a stark contrast to his muddy overalls. He fills the bucket with water from a large drum. Water has to be delivered by truck in this way, fresh every three days. To conserve gasoline rations, trips to and from the farm also only occur every three days.

The pale of water is then lathered with detergent and mixed with antiseptic, and Grizz starts cleaning. He's done in ten minutes and the only help Sam could provide was retying Grizz's hair when it fell in his face. Grizz takes off his gloves, and moves in to give Sam a peck on the nose without touching him. "Thanks babe." 

Sam laughs and pulls him in by the straps of his overalls, giving him a short kiss on the lips. "I still haven't gotten used to being called 'babe'."

"You will. Also, I'm getting you dirty." Grizz tries to sign while simultaneously easing Sam off of him. 

Sam shakes his head, "I don't care." He presses himself flush to Grizz's body, "But you do need a bit of a bath."

"We're going home tomorrow, I'll rough it, save some water. Or, we could go to the river and have a swim?"

Something cold and wet and refreshing starts dropping down on their heads and down the back of their shirts, washing grime from the day's work away. The rain begins to build up and become heavier, just enough to feel like a cold shower at home. "Looks like we won't have to." Sam pushes Grizz away playfully and runs to the grassy part of the clearing. Grizz goes after him, nearly tripping on a passing turkey on the way. When he catches Sam, they fall into a heap on the ground. Grizz has his hands planted firmly at either side of Sam's head, taking care not to crush him in his weight.

He gives Sam a long kiss, but it's a bit difficult, because water is flowing all around their mouths and noses. Neither of them cares, because the rain is such a welcome blessing. It meant that the crops would be watered and the rain collectors would be filled. Grizz pulls Sam to stand up and Sam reaches up to rest his arms on Grizz's shoulders.

"So," Sam begins.

"So?" Grizz smiles his lopsided smile again.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Grizz scrunches his brow up in mock confusion, the corner of his lip still turned up.

Sam looks on lovingly, his eyelashes batting up and down, letting the little droplets of water fall from them. "Have all you need?" 

Grizz grins as Sam reaches up to push his wet hair back. He kisses Sam tenderly this time, and then eagerly, then pulls away with a few soft parting kisses. "I do. I finally do."


End file.
